let his fingers speak
by shirocchin
Summary: Yuri tak pernah tahu jika Victor memiliki keahlian selain meluncur di atas es./"V-Victor, apa kau yakin? Jangan terlalu keras ya. Pelan-pelan saja." [victuuri]


Yuri tak pernah tahu jika Victor memiliki keahlian selain meluncur di atas es.

"V-Victor, apa kau yakin? Jangan terlalu keras ya. Pelan-pelan saja."

* * *

 **Yuuri! On Ice (c) Mitsuru Kubo-sensei**

* * *

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku, Yuri? Jangan memberiku tatapan ketakutan seperti itu. Rileks saja. Nah, sekarang berbaringlah."

Yuri Katsuki berbaring dengan posisi tengkurap di atas ranjang kamarnya. Membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna di atas bantal, pemuda yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya ke dua puluh empat tersebut nampak tak nyaman. Terlihat dari posisi kedua kakinya yang terbujur tegang. Sang pelatih, Victor Nikiforov setengah menindih tubuhnya.

"Lepas bajumu, Yuri. Aku tak bisa bekerja maksimal jika masih ada penghalang."

"A-apa?" Yuri menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas, Yuri. Nah, buka sekarang. Untuk mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal kau harus bertelanjang dada agar kegiatanku tak sia-sia. Kau mengerti maksudku, Yuri."

Yuri tak mampu membaca ekspresi wajah Victor dengan jelas karena tubuh tegap pria Rusia tersebut menghalangi sinar lampu. Dengan sedikit enggan, Yuri setengah bangkit dari posisinya, sedikit menggeser bantal, kemudian melepas kancing busana tidurnya satu demi satu. Victor memandangnya dalam diam, tak berkomentar apapun, hanya saja sepasang iris biru kehijauannya nampak bersinar-sinar dalam ruangan minim cahaya tersebut.

"Bagus! Sekarang kembali ke posisi semula."

Pria bersurai abu-abu tersebut melepas atasan yang melekat pada tubuhnya, kemudian melemparnya ke sudut ruangan.

"Hah? Kenapa Victor ikut-ikutan buka baju?"

Yuri heran saat melihat kondisi pelatihnya yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Kegiatan seperti ini akan banyak menguras tenaga dan keringat, Yuri. Aku tak ingin pakaianku beraroma masam. Lagipula, dengan keadaan seperti ini membuat tubuhku lebih leluasa bergerak. Jangan banyak bicara lagi, okay?"

Akhirnya Yuri menyerah. Ia tak mungkin melawan pelatihnya sendiri, bukan? Di atas es, Victor adalah legenda yang dipuja. Pria itu mampu menyajikan keindahan lewat gerakan tubuh yang meliuk di atas permukaan es yang dingin dan keras. Namun, di atas ranjang, Yuri tak mampu menebak apa yang ada dalam kepala pelatihnya.

Pemuda Jepang tersebut sedikit berjengit tatkala jemari panjang dan ramping milik Victor menyentuh kulit punggungnya yang tereskpos. Ada sensasi janggal dan geli saat ujung jemari pelatihnya menekan bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"V-Victor, jangan main-main."

"Aku sedang mempelajari struktur otot punggungmu, Yuri. Di bagian sini terasa kaku sekali," ujar Victor dengan suara rendah, sementara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bergerak menuju tulang belikat sang murid. Menghela napas kemudian berbisik," Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu tegang."

Bagaimana ia tidak merasa tegang? Sejak tadi yang dilakukan Victor hanya meraba-raba punggungnya saja. Dimulai dari pinggang yang memisahkan bagian telanjang dan bagian yang tertutupi celana hingga menuju tengkuk yang tersembunyi di balik helaian gelap. Ada saat di mana jemari kokoh milik Victor tak sengaja menekan bagian tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan nyeri, hingga membuat Yuri nyaris mengaduh.

"Aku tahu bagian-bagian tubuhmu yang kaku hanya dengan merabanya, Yuri. Di sini, lalu di bawah pundak, kemudian di sini, lalu—"

"Victor, kenapa tak mulai saja sekarang? Aku ingin kegiatan ini lekas selesai. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku harus bangun."

"Wow! Yuri, kau sungguh _amazing_! Baiklah, kalau itu yang Yuri mau."

"Ehh?"

Yuri sedikit heran saat melihat Victor turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar. Loh, kenapa pelatihnya malah melipir begitu saja? Jangan-jangan Victor sengaja menggoda dan mempermainkannya? Mendadak Yuri merasa kesal. Namun, raut wajahnya yang sedikit berkerut berangsur-angsur cerah saat pelatihnya kembali dengan sebuah botol mungil berisi cairan yang entah apa namanya.

"Apa itu?" Yuri bertanya penasaran.

Benda itu tampak mencurigakan. Serius.

"Sesuatu yang wajib digunakan dalam kegiatan kita, Yuri."

Victor tak membuang waktu lagi. Dibukanya tutup botol tersebut, kemudian dituangkannya cairan agak kental berwarna keemasan di atas kulit punggung Yuri. Beberapa tetes yang lolos, jatuh membasahi sprei berwarna putih polos. Yuri merasakan punggungnya licin dan lengket karena cairan tersebut.

"Apa itu sejenis minyak, Victor?"

"Ya, kau suka aromanya, Yuri?"

Telapak tangan Victor yang lebar bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah. Jemari pria itu dengan lihai bergerak dari satu titik ke titik yang lain, seolah-olah sedang berseluncur dengan punggung telanjang Yuri yang licin sebagai medianya. Sejujurnya, Yuri tak begitu paham dengan aroma minyak yang digunakan Victor. Selama bukan minyak goreng, Yuri tak ambil pusing. Setelah beberapa menit berselang baru ia sadar bahwa Victor menggunakan minyak biji zaitun.

"A-aah!"

Yuri kelepasan menjerit saat Victor mengurut bagian bawah pundaknya dengan keras.

"Sakit, Yuri? Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tak memijat tubuh seseorang. Waktu kecil dulu, aku sering memijat nenek. Beliau sering pegal-pegal dan mengeluh sakit punggung. Katanya, ia sangat menyukai pijatanku."

Victor curhat sembari menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut Yuri yang menutupi daerah tengkuk. Pria berusia 27 tahun tersebut nampak terpaku saat melihat bagian tubuh Yuri yang jarang terekspos. Yuri yang menyadari jemari Victor berhenti bergerak mulai terbatuk-batuk kecil.

Tersadar dari lamunan keruhnya, Victor segera membalik tubuh pemuda yang menguarkan aroma minyak zaitun, yang bagi Victor sungguh aroma memabukkan.

Tunggu! A-apa maksudnya ini? Wajah Victor begitu dekat, ujung hidung mereka bahkan nyaris bersentuhan. Lalu, terpaan napas hangat sang pelatih yang menggelitik pori-pori wajahnya. Jangan panik, Victor hanya berkepentingan memijat tubuhnya. Tidak ada kepentingan lain. Meski mereka telah berciuman, bukan berarti Victor boleh menjamah tubuh seenaknya, bukan? Ya, itu benar. Yuri memejamkan kedua matanya, tangannya meremas sprei yang telah kusut dengan gelisah.

"Yuri, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sangat tegang dan suhu tubuhmu meningkat."

Posisi keduanya kini sungguh mengundang fantasi yang tidak-tidak. Salah satu kaki Victor berada di antara kedua kaki Yuri yang entah sejak kapan sudah berubah posisi menjadi sedikit terbuka. Salah gerak sedikit saja, lutut Victor pasti akan menyenggol _sesuatu_ milik Yuri yang terbungkus celana tidur panjang. Di saat seperti ini, ingin rasanya Yuri mengumpat dan mengutuk keluguannya. Berada dalam kungkungan tubuh tegap pelatihnya, Yuri serasa mati gerak, lebih tepatnya ia tidak berani bergerak. Tatapan mata Victor yang teduh dan menenangkan seolah membuat dunia Yuri Katsuki berhenti berputar. Sungguh terlalu, seharusnya ia mendorong tubuh pria di atasnya agar menjauh, bukannya mengamati struktur wajah rupawan milik Victor dengan seulas senyum tipis misterius.

"Beritahu aku, bagian tubuhmu mana lagi yang sakit, Yuri? Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya."

Victor berbisik dengan suara rendah memabukkan. Apa semua pria Rusia pandai menyenangkan pasangannya? Apa itu keahlian yang hanya dimiliki seorang Victor Nikiforov semata? Yuri tak begitu memahami seluk beluk hubungan percintaan atau sejenisnya, wajar sih dia kan belum pernah pacaran. Yang jelas, suhu di dalam kamarnya meningkat dan Yuri merasa kegerahan. Beberapa bulir peluh meluncur turun menuju leher. Victor menyekanya dengan ibu jari.

Sensasi janggal dan gelenyar menyenangkan kembali membuat Yuri sedikit terbuai ketika jemari Victor menggerayangi leher jenjangnya, menekan urat nadinya, menancapkan kuku-kuku miliknya yang tak seberapa panjang pada permukaan kulit leher miliknya yang tak pernah disentuh siapa pun.

"Victor? Leherku tak kenapa-napa. Kedua kakiku yang terasa sedikit pegal."

Victor nyaris mendaratkan bibirnya pada permukaan leher Yuri yang beraroma minyak zaitun berpadu dengan peluh. Detik berikutnya, pria itu tertawa kecil. Menarik diri dari tubuh yang setengah ditindihnya, Victor mengubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Lepas celanamu, Yuri. Aku akan memijat kakimu."

"H-heh? Kenapa harus lepas celana?"

Victor menopang dagu dengan ekspresi wajah serius.

"Agar aku bisa memijat kedua kakimu secara keseluruhan."

"I-itu tidak perlu, Victor. Begini saja tidak apa."

"Yuri, dengarkan kata pelatihmu."

"T-tapi aku malu!" Yuri menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Hah? Malu? Kita kan sama-sama lelaki, Yuri."

Tidak seperti Victor yang hobi telanjang dan mengumbar aurat tanpa mengenal waktu dan tempat, Yuri justru kebalikannya. Pemuda itu maklum, Victor lahir dan dibesarkan di Rusia yang memiliki adat berbeda dengan negerinya. Telanjang di depan seseorang bukan perilaku yang pantas di negara yang masih menjunjung adat ketimuran. Kecuali jika sudah sah sebagai pasangan suami istri sih. Tunggu. B-bukan berarti Yuri ingin menjadi istri Victor ya!

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Yuri. Bukankah kita sudah pernah mandi bersama? Kita juga melakukan peregangan bersama saat di onsen—"

 _Stahp_. Apa yang dimaksud dengan peregangan?

Saat itu Victor hanya mengajarinya teknik meregangkan tubuh agar lebih lentur. Diksi yang digunakan Victor bahaya sekali.

"Yuri, kau marah?"

Victor memandang pemuda yang berbaring telentang, masih dengan bantal menghalangi pandangan Victor.

"Tidak."

"Kau marah, Yuri. Okey, aku tak akan memaksamu."

Pipi merah jambu mengintip dari balik bantal.

"Jangan keras-keras memijatnya."

Yuri mencicit pelan. Saat ini ia tak ingin memandang mata Victor. Setidaknya untuk malam ini. Biar jemari Victor yang berbicara lewat gerakan-gerakan sensual(?) pada kaki jenjangnya.

Menjadi tukang pijat pribadi Yuri Katsuki tak buruk juga, batin Victor sambil memasang senyum simpul bin mechum.

.

End

.

OMAKE

"Victor~ Yuri~ Makan malam telah siap. Kalian di mana sih?"

Yuri mampu mendengar langkah samar-samar kakak perempuannya dari dalam kamar. T-tunggu! Jangan ke sini! Yuri nyaris menjerit panik.

Mari nyaris mengetuk pintu kamar adik laki-lakinya ketika suara-suara aneh dan mencurigakan terdengar dari dalam.

" _Aaah! S-sakit, Victor! Kubilang, jangan keras-keras! Uhh!"_

" _Kalau pelan, sensasinya tidak akan terasa, Yuri. Tahanlah."_

" _V-Victor! Nghh! T-tidak, jangan di sebelah situ—no!"_

" _Bagian sini terasa kaku dan keras sekali, hmm."_

" _Aah!"_

" _Mmmhh!"_

Mari melipir dari kamar adiknya dengan pandangan kosong. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan punya keponakan lucu /eh


End file.
